1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser beam coupling arrangement for wide-band, optical data switching systems, and more particularly to such an arrangement which comprises an electronically controllable optical mask, a halogram, a waveguide matrix and a coherent light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser beam coupling fields for wide-band data switching are known in the art. For example, one may refer to the publication "Nachrichtentechnischen Zeitschrift," No. 25/9, 1972, Page 385, in which, via a permanently impressed hologram, in combination with a digital light deflector, an electronically switchable mask and a special fly-eye lens system, a signal input field is connected to a detector field. For this purpose, however, not only is a considerable amount of equipment required, but substantial adjustment problems arise.